echostars_pensievefandomcom-20200214-history
The Smiths
MAJOR WIP So... what really happened to Lily and Emily's parents? I have an idea! :D Timeline of Children *Lily Smith (Bond)- 1997 *Evan Hall (NPC)- 2000 *Alex Hall (NPC)- 2002 *Thomas Hayden (Echo)- 2004 *Emily Hayden (NPC)- 2006 *Patricia Hayden (Echo)- 2007 *Emily Smith (Bond)- 2008 The Father Current Age: About 45 Adam Hall, was born in Australia. He was a spoiled only child with very wealthy parents. He was a foreign student at Hogwarts, where he was a Ravenclaw. He was very interested in politics from an early age and held the ambition to become a member of the International Confederation of Wizards. He had a fling with a Muggle girl named Ariana, which resulted in her pregnancy with Lily. She was never told about Adam's Wizarding heritage. However, he fell in love with Eve at Hogwarts, who was a Hufflepuff. After they graduated, he and Eve got married and had 5 kids: Evan, Alex, Thomas, Emily, and Patricia. Eve was a plain Hufflepuff who only ever wanted to be a wife and mother. The couple made the agreement to stay in Britain, though he wasn't happy about it. Because he was not a British citizen, it was very difficult for him to find work. When he lost his job, he demanded that the family go to live in Australia, where he was born- and where he made frequent visits to his family, and Ariana Smith. The Mother Ariana Smith was a beautiful young woman from a wealthy, political Muggle family- unlike Eve, who came from a humble home. Adam used Ariana to gain political contacts in the Australian Muggle world. However, when Ariana became pregnant with Lily, she told her family she was going on a walkabout, simply staying away while she was pregnant. She knew her family would disown her if they knew she had borne a child out of wedlock. Adam wanted nothing to do with the child, as it would affect his political relations in Australia. After Lily was born, she was dropped off at a Muggle orphanage. Though Adam never truly loved her, she still cared for him. She was a mistress to him whenever he was in town. Adam lost his job the same week Ariana told him she was pregnant with his child, Emily. Adam told her, again, that he wanted nothing to do with a child of theirs, and left her completely. This time, Ariana did not hide her pregnancy. As expected, her family disowned her. She died giving birth to Emily, and with no named father, she was placed into an orphanage. So... Adam knows about Lily and Emily, but wants nothing to do with them. He knows Ariana was disowned, but he does not know that she is dead. He probably could've used his influence in the Australian government to make sure his daughters knew nothing about their parents. Adam had met Lily, but I'm not sure he would recognize she was his daughter- Smith is a common last name, and he did not know Lily or Emily's first names. Adam and Eve began the divorce process in 2008. As part of the custody agreement, Evan and Alex went with him in Australia, while Eve stayed in Britain with Thomas, Emily, and Patricia. Where They Are Now *Adam Hall- Australia, member of the International Confederation of Wizards *Ariana Smith- Deceased *Lily Smith- Deceased *Evan Hall- Australia *Alex Hall- Australia *Thomas Hayden- Britain, DMAC, WWW *Emily Hayden- Britain, law school in Muggle world *Patricia Hayden- Britain, Hogwarts, Madam Puddifoot's *Emily Smith- Britain, Hogwarts